


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Charles was pregnant when Erik left him on the beach. To say that Hank is unamused at discovering that after the events of DoFP; Charles is, once again, knocked up, would be an understatement. Sure, Hank always guessed the first kid was Erik's. But to have it confirmed in this way is somewhat infuriating. Because the bastard's pissed off again.  There can be eventual happy Cherik, or maybe they don't get together and Charles just sees Erik a few more times over the years and has more kids by him. Maybe Erik knows about the kids and although feels he and Charles can't be together he thinks it's very important they put Charles's secondary power to use and make more and more powerful mutant children.<br/>A reminder: President John F. Kennedy was assassinated on November 22, 1963 in Dallas, TX.<br/>"I Want To Hold Your Hand" written by McCartney and Lennon was released on November 29, 1963. And was sung by the band that exploded in the UK/US called The Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

_And when I touch you I feel happy_  
 _Inside_  
 _It's such a feeling that my love_  
 _I can't hide_

_♥♥♥♥_

**August 1963**

Hank handed the serum to Charles. "Are you sure you want to keep taking that stuff?"

Charles took the vials and new syringes with a smile. "Hank, you must be joking? Now more than ever since the baby was born do I need my legs. I can't go back into my wheelchair. What about my daughter? How do I care for her without the use of my legs? I'm not going to allow some stranger to care for my baby. I'm hoping to open the school in about two or three years. If I feel it is necessary for me to use my powers; then I will reduce my intake of the serum. But, right now; I really don't need my powers. Billions of people in human history raised children without the ability of telepathy. I will have to be one of those people too."

Hank sighed, "Have you heard from Raven or Erik? Where the hell is she...? She's an aunt now."

Charles looked down at his feet. He had lied to Hank about the pregnancy being some sort of mutation of asexual reproduction. He just wasn't sure Hank was going to be able to understand his relationship with Erik - especially when he didn't understand it himself. He and Erik were having sex - in a world where sex between men was against law and considered a sin against God and nature. Almost if not worse than having a mutation. "I did reach out to them. Raven was speechless and Erik was quite impressed. However, they both informed me that their recent activities within the Civil Rights Movements makes it impossible for them to come here at the moment. Erik was quite eloquent in explaining to me how Civil Rights for blacks in this country could be the stepping stone for mutant rights. And I agreed. If it wasn't for this pregnancy - I would have been out there - marching with Dr. King! We are in the midst of history being made."

"Well, I'm not sure if little Elizabeth should be introduced to Erik. However, Raven might consider staying home if she saw her niece?"

Charles frowned, "You miss her - I know. I'm sorry Hank. I miss her too. But we must be patient; we never know when they will appear on our doorstep."

 

**November 1963**

Erik held the baby in his arms. He slowly rocked the sleeping newborn gently to sleep. Erik had quietly slipped into the mansion with the hopes of evading Hank. They were currently in Charles' bedroom. Erik kissed his daughter's forehead, "Everything about Elizabeth is absolutely beautiful. Charles, your daughter might end up even more beautiful than you."

Charles rolled his eyes. "I was never quite that vain. I will gladly hand my title over to her."

Erik scoffed. "You are the most amazing and beautiful mutant on this planet at the moment. I used to think that was Raven. And I haven't changed my opinion that she is wondrous. However, this secondary mutation of yours - it is undeniable proof that mutants are the next step in human evolution. Even you have to believe that now?"

Charles bit his bottom lip. "There is no doubt that biological imperative is required in order for living beings to perpetuate their existence. And yes, in order for a species to survive, there must be a continuation - reproduction. If mutants have a way to procreate without the need of human females; without a doubt that would hasten our species ability to persist. However, I am only one man. We don't know if there are other men with the same capability."

"But the possibility of a child that is born from two mutant parents being also mutant is genetically higher?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, of course - just like the fact that Elizabeth will most probably keep her blue eyes. You and I both have light eyes. Do not look at me as the savior of the mutant race. I am just one man."

Erik smiled, "You are more than just...one man. I think with time you will see what your true purpose in this world will end up being."

"Just remember that your daughter could end up being human. Your parents were human and my parents were human. I really hope that won't be a problem for you?"

Erik shook his head, "I have no problem. But a hundred bucks says she will be a mutant. So remember that bet old friend. And, I find it extraordinary that the pregnancy survived Moira's bullet. I mean, look at everything you went through; and nothing was able to stop the birth of this baby. How was that possible...? Any other female in your condition would have miscarried right on the beach." Erik placed the baby in the bassinet next to Charles' bed.

Charles shook his head, "Don't you think I thought of that too? When I started getting morning sickness two months after being out of the hospital; I was sure it was the flu. The last thing I expected when Hank examined me was the fact that I was carrying a child."

"Does Hank still believe a stork gave you the baby?"

"Really now Erik - be fair to Hank. I had to tell him that it had to be some sort of asexual reproduction. How was I suppose to explain that I had sex with another man; and therefore, that is probably why I am now pregnant. It doesn't even make sense to me! How did the semen reach this so-called womb that popped up inside of me? I actually considered asking Hank to perform some sort of colonoscopy in hopes of possibly seeing something out of the ordinary. And then I thought; that would be madness and painful too. Maybe one day - in the future - there can be something that could be done to find out the mechanics that occurred to create my pregnancy. However, outside of an autopsy - I can't think of anything. But I have consented already on paper that if I should die - Hank will be allowed to use my body for science."

Erik frowned. "I don't think so. I don't give a fuck what you signed - that isn't going to happen."

"But do you know that when the C-section was preformed; the placenta that held the baby was not a normal human one. It was like some sort of protective shell. I can't even explain it. Hank has been studying it - and can't make heads or tails of what it is created from."

Erik walked over and put his arms around Charles. "All that sounds absolutely disgusting. But, I will say that I have missed you."

Charles kissed Erik, "I have missed you too."

"Charles, can you really sense nothing?"

Charles sighed and melted within Erik's arms, "No - I can't. Please don't lecture me."

"Says the man who is constantly lecturing everyone! But Charles - why not just get a nanny? Find someone to help you. Your powers are too important - I just don't feel it's a good idea that you suppress them."

"Nonsense - I'm fine. I actually started to enjoy the quiet. You have no idea what it means to have constant voices in your head. People's feelings, emotions and over-all ramblings. At first, the worst part was not being able to feel you. But now that you wear that helmet most of the time; it doesn't even matter. You are a dead void to me."

Erik grabbed Charles by the chin and moved to kiss him. Charles moaned and gripped Erik tightly. "Erik - how long can you stay?"

"I can stay tonight But I will be gone in the morning. I'm on my way to Dallas. President Kennedy will be there - I need to speak to him. Not to mention; Raven came upon some very dangerous intel that someone might want to hurt the President tomorrow."

Charles frowned, "But why ...? Because of his alliance with Martin Luther King and the Civil Rights Movement?"

Erik shook his head, "Yes and No. Charles - the president is a mutant."

Charles gasped. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes, and this is why I also miss your powers. If you had them - you would have been able to assess him immediately. However, I am without a doubt and 99.9% sure from the information I have that President Kennedy is a mutant. This will change everything in this country about mutant rights. That is why I'm leaving immediately and heading to Dallas."

Charles had moved away from Erik's arms and started to undress.

Erik watched him. Charles body was unchanged except for the scar on his back. If it wasn't for Charles; Erik would find Moira and kill her as he wanted to on the beach. That stupid human didn't realize that shooting a gun at Erik was idiotic - not to mention Charles was right behind him too.

"I don't know what you are thinking about - but whatever it is - it is causing you to make a very scary expression on your face. So stop it. Come to bed - can't you see I'm naked and waiting?"

Erik licked his lips, and started to strip too. "Are you sure we will be all right? The baby will not wake up while we make love?"

Charles laughed and leaned back in the bed. He spread his legs open. It has been almost 14 months since the last time Erik had fucked him. He was tired of jerking off in the shower. "I promise to be a lot more quiet this time around. I will bite the pillow if I have to."

Erik squeezed his cock as he stood watching Charles. Charles' lean pale thighs were so inviting. He could just barely see Charles' tight little pink pucker. Erik moaned very softly and started to squeeze his engorged cock. The thoughts of Charles on his belly - biting the pillow - were maddening. "I agree Charles. I think the pillow will be a necessity tonight."

**February 1964**

"Charles - you have to stop drinking. I was reading some of the newer obstetrical journals. And they really don't recommend heavy drinking during pregnancy." Hank watched Charles stop pouring the Scotch into his glass. "But a glass of wine with dinner should be all right. You have an amazing wine cellar brimming with bottles."

Charles nodded. He had been an emotional wreck all week and today he hit rock bottom. Walter Cronkite had announced earlier that the mutant named Erik Lehnsherr would be serving a life sentence with no chance for parole for the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. Charles couldn't believe the news. Erik had told him he was going to Dallas to protect the president - not kill him. Compound that information with the fact that Charles was pregnant again. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the cold harsh month of February. If it wasn't for Hank and Elizabeth - he knew he would be in a lot worse shape. If it was up to him; Charles would drown himself in booze.

"I read in the New York Times today that the Beatles will be starting a world tour in June. Isn't their music amazing. Maybe we can go see them if they come to Madison Square Garden?" Hank was a fan of almost everything that was new and popular. "And I read that on the 9th - Ed Sullivan is going to have the Beatles performing! Oh gosh, I can't wait to see that - that is going to be amazing! The Beatles on Ed Sullivan! I wish I could get my television recording machine working - but it won't be ready in three days. You think they will perform Love Me Do and I Want To Hold Your Hand?"

Charles heard Hank rambling and he was trying his best to shut him out. How could he give a shit about the Beatles when Erik was in some god forsaken prison! "Where do you think they will hold Erik?"

Hank sighed. He was hoping to not talk about Magneto. "They say it will be a special prison made just for him. I don't see how that is possible? Erik can control any and all metals. If they wanted to hold him; they would need to put him in some sort of ...cement box."

Charles gasped. He immediately imagined Erik in some sort of cement-type coffin. Charles started to weep. He placed a hand over his abdomen.

"I need to know the truth. Did Erik come see you three months ago?"

Charles nodded.

"Erik isn't just your friend. You and he are ...." Hank closed his eyes - he wasn't sure how to even say it. He had a very conservative Christian upbringing. The idea of two men having sex wasn't foreign to him. As a man of science and avid reader; you come to realize that there are many brilliant men who had suffered from those sexual proclivities. The fact that Charles was the same way; almost didn't surprise him. "Did he sodomize you?"

Charles stopped crying and looked up Hank. Then he started laughing. He laughed so hard; he thought for sure he was going to piss all over his sofa."Sodomize me...? Is that what you learned to call it in Dunfee, Illinois? Am I a disgusting sodomite to you? Will you be locking your god damn bedroom door from now on?"

Hank narrowed his eyes.

And Charles saw the gentle young man slowly turn blue. Hank only turned into his Beast mutation when aggravated or in order to defend himself. Charles did his best to look brave, "Go ahead Beast, are you going to hit me? Are you going to beat the filthy faggot out of me?"

Hank growled, _"I have never judged you or anyone. I have been here supporting you to best of my ability. Elizabeth is my goddaughter! I love her. I don't care who the hell is her father. It could be Magneto - or Charles fucking Manson! All I care about is you. You and Elizabeth are my family. I trusted you Charles. It hurts so much that you did not trust me. Were you and Erik having good laugh at my expense? At my naiveté? I was foolish enough to believe that you asexually reproduced. Instead of realizing it was good old fashioned fucking that got you knocked up! Hank the Bozo strikes again!"_

Charles reached out and grabbed Hank's blue hand. He squeezed it tightly. "Forgive me Hank. You know that I love you a million times more than I ever loved my own brother, Cain. I have so much to thank you. I owe you so much. The health and well-being of my daughter is owed to you! Please Hank - I was just so afraid of your rejection and disapproval. You must understand. And yet it was so foolish of me; when I should have known that you have a heart of such immense compassion and love. You have every right to feel insulted. If you left me - I would not blame you. I am so sorry Hank. Please, please forgive me."

Charles pressed his forehead against Hank's hand and started crying.

Hank slowly calmed down and his mutation started to recede. He finally put a human hand over Charles' head. "Don't cry. I can't imagine what you are going through; so it isn't right for me to think I have all the answers too. Please Charles, you must calm down, stress is very dangerous for the unborn too."

Charles raised his head and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Erik was here three months ago. It was November and right before President Kennedy went to Dallas. He told me that he was going to see the president because he had information that Kennedy was a mutant."

Hank opened his mouth in shock. "...a mutant...?"

Charles nodded, "But Erik also had information that was some sort of plot to kill the President. So that is why Erik went to Dallas! That is what Erik told me!"

"But they say the bullet that killed Kennedy had 'bent' in a strange way - only possible with the help of a power over metal."

Charles raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know - I just don't know. Could it be possible that Erik did meet Kennedy and things did not go as well as he hoped? Maybe..? But all I know is that I got an anonymous letter soon after Erik turned himself into the authorities. This letter clearly told me that if I wanted to keep my daughter safe and out of the government's eye; I needed to stay put and not get involved in Magneto's case."

"Do you think Raven sent you that letter?"

Charles nodded.

Hank took a moment to think before he spoke. "But you two did more than just talk about Kennedy that night?"

Charles blushed and smiled, "You should have seen him holding Elizabeth. He rocked her to sleep. I could see the love in his eyes for his daughter. Hank, he had lost everyone in the Holocaust. His entire family as well as 6 million of his people were wiped out. Erik never thought he would have a future. He was sure that he would die trying to kill Shaw. The last thing he expected was to end up in my bed."

Hank laughed, "I don't want to sound like I'm stereotyping Englishmen but..."

Charles grinned and smiled, "...but the so called stereotype that all Englishmen are homosexuals is starting to sound real to you?"

Hank put a hand over his face. He knew he was blushing. It was funny that as a man a science - this was a subject he never thought he would ever have to discuss.

"First of all - I'm an American. I was born in New York. However, my family does have its roots in England. And I did get a lot of my education in England - hence the accent. But, in England - especially in Oxford and such places - relationships between men are handled differently than in America. Did I ever have sex with men before I met Erik? Yes - in college. My first encounter was brief and purely sexual. But my second relationship with a man was an undergraduate student that I was tutoring. He was very cute and had very wealthy parents. A man of very good English stock and breeding. But the strangest thing was that we would have such amazing sex and he would end up talking about the young bird he was engaged to that he was planning to marry."

Hank shook his head, "Why would he marry a woman...?"

"Why...? Good lord Hank. Most homosexual men have no choice. Even I considered marrying a woman one day - I found that my tastes wasn't exclusive for men like dear old Derek's. He was absolutely more effete than I ever was - but he was terrified of losing his inheritance. He got caught once by some maid and his parents threatened to put him in an institution where he would get electroshock treatment to cure his homosexuality."

"That's ...barbaric! Shock treatment haven't cured anything!" Hank couldn't imagine someone putting Charles or even Erik under those kinds of barbaric mind destroying techniques.

"Bless you Hank - you're right of course. Nevertheless, that is what happens. That and suicide. However, I was able to find out that there is talk already of decriminalizing homosexuality in England. The next step will be for the medical profession to realize it is not some sort of mental disease or defect."

Hank got up and turned off the television. It was getting late and he was actually tired tonight. He looked over at Charles, "Erik doesn't know you're pregnant again?"

Charles stood up and wrapped his robe around his body. He patted Hank's shoulder, "According to the news reports; Erik will not be allowed any visitors or any correspondence. How is the US government able to forget its Constitutional obligation that must be afforded all those in prison? Do they not see the obvious illegality of those actions? It stands against the so-called core values of our justice system. But worst of all; Erik will not forgive them. Erik will never forgive these humans for keeping him away from his family. If Erik ever gets out; I don't think I will be able to assuage his rage this time around."

 

                                                                                                                              

 

 

 


End file.
